


[Podfic] Best You Ever Had - written by neuroticnick

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Drunkenness, Facebook, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Music, Party, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Promiscuity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been with just about every girl in the sixth form. Merlin pines from afar, knowing he doesn't have a chance. Then Merlin gets an invitation, and realises he has a chance after all. Apparently Arthur is bored and wants to try something new. Merlin knows it's meaningless sex, but he might just be okay with that. Even if the butterflies in his stomach say otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Best You Ever Had - written by neuroticnick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best You Ever Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169815) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thanks to Nick for writing this brilliant, brilliant story. I had so much fun acting out the different voices, especially those bitchy Facebook girls :)
> 
> THIS PODFIC FEATURES:  
> \- Me (as Vivian) attempting to talk like a bitchy girl  
> \- Me (as Arthur) being drunk. I've never actually been drunk, so I probably sound like a complete idiot, but hey, cut me some slack.  
> \- Me reading Merthur smut for the first time
> 
> To the listeners, sorry about my accent if it bothers you - I have a half-British, half-American accent which is a little strange to listen to, but since the podfic is 4.5 hours long I hope you get used to it soon enough!

| 

cover art by neuroticnick

music: _Fluorescent Adolescent_ by the Arctic Monkeys

**Duration:** 4:25:43

**Size:** 127.9 MB

MP3 direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n8omu3xfklgzd1o/Best_You_Ever_Had.mp3) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tmv1TRyd1Gw&index=6&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52) or as a zip file from the [audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/292014071303.zip)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! I was only able to upload the podfic on Mediafire. A Dropbox link was originally available but the link got suspended for "generating excessive traffic". Well, at least I know I got a lot of views!


End file.
